Kindergarten Days
by MOVED TO BOUNCING BEE
Summary: Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are sisters, but only two are in this together. They make their journies through school, and their differences begin to seperate them. Who will stick with who? *GASPETH! EIGHT CHAPTER UPPP!* On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is from Bella's point of view, and as a kindergartner she's going to have some grammar mistakes. But, this is kinda hard to describe, but Bella is kind of looking back on JK (junior kindergarten). Okay, enough rambling. ON WITH THE STORY! _

**Kindergarten Days**

I hopped out of bed my bed when my mother, Renee, called for us to wake up. I started to poke Alice wildly.

"Ally! Ally get up! Kindergarten starts TODAY!" I shouted at my twin sister/best friend.

Alice woke up and grumbled something incoherent, and then spoke more loudly.

"I'm up!" She squealed, immediately happy once she remembered what today was. We linked hands and skipped down the stairs, singing our super-duper-special best friend song.

"Girls, breakfast is on the table, and Rosie will help you with anything else if you need it." My mom said, bustling past us into her room to get ready for work.

"Rosie won't need to help _us_, right Ally? We're BIG girls now." I said smugly.

Rosalie was in the second grade, and she thinks she _so_ much better than us because of it.

"Yeah!! We're the bestest big girls in the house!" Alice stated proudly.

"Oh, SHUT UP, please!" Rosalie shouted at us. "I'm in my _zone_." She rolled her eyes at us. You never bother Rosalie when she's brushing her hair. Ever.

Alice was more bold. "What zone? It's _hair_ Rosie. _HAIR._ You're getting a haircut tonight anyways." Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Ally, shush. Remember what happened last time...?" I whispered to Alice, trailing off at the end.

Last time Alice pissed Rosalie off, she had awoken with her mouth taped shut with a million different pieces of duct-tape.

Alice's eyes widened with fear. "Uh... SORRY ROSIE!" She shrieked and ran off to our room.

Rosalie smirked. "She'll be back. They always come crawling back."

I looked puzzled.

Rosalie looked at me. "She forgot her cereal."

"Oh." I said, hopping onto my chair. I started to munch on my toast, while Rosalie babbled about kindergarten to me.

I had always been Rosalie's favourite twin, because I kept my mouth shut around her. Alice always spoke her mind, and got revenge on Rosalie for the stuff that Rosalie did to her. I didn't. I was the peace-maker.

When I had finished my toast, I found Alice hiding in our closet, typically. She had a _thing_ for clothes. I poked her for the millionth time this morning.

"I brought your toast."

------Thirty Minutes Later-------

"Girls! Hurry up!" My mother called up the stairs to where Alice and I were fidgeting with our little skirts.

Rosalie was already downstairs, keeping up her little goody-goody charade.

"Fine!" Alice and I called in unison. We high-fived each other, as we always do when we say something at the same time.

When we had our shoes and coats on, our mother ushered us into the small car.

"Now, remember, be nice to the other kids, don't push- And Alice, DO NOT spit juice in any other kid's faces." My mother looked sternly at Alice in the mirror. Alice had the light in her face that she used only when she was plotting something _evil._ Alice never showed any mercy. EVER.

When we arrived at the school, Alice and I were squealing our little heads off. We were out of the car before anyone could say anything.

We dashed towards the kindergarten center, and barged in the door. One kid came straight up to us.

"Hi! I'm Mike, and this is JK!" He introduced us to the room. There was only a few other kids there at the moment, one was playing with a toy wolf, and the other one was staring at Mike with adoring eyes. Apparently, their names were Jacob and Jessica.

As other kids started to come in, Alice and I started to shrink back into a corner. We weren't used to so many people, and it was making us nervous.

Then our teacher spoke.

"Welcome to kindergarten."

_A/N: So, what did you think? Was it awful, good, do you want to shoot me, hug me? Tell me in a review! I love reviewers, they make me smile. :o)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: WOW! Ten reviews in two days!!! You made me one happy kid. I'm still smiling. :o) See?_

_And to answer some questions I got, no not ALL of it will be in kindergarten. After a while I'll skip to grade two or three._

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Kindergarten Days**

I stared at Alice. I was scared. But it seemed we weren't the only ones. There were two boys huddled in another corner. One had wild bronze hair and green eyes, and the other one was a blond, and he looked mysterious.

I stared at the bronze haired one. He was beautiful! I really wanted to touch his hair. The bronze haired boy looked over at us, and gave a slight smile, since Alice and I were in the exact same position as he and his comrade were. That brought me back to the present.

"Alice, I'm scared. I didn't know there were so many kids in JK!" I whispered.

Alice ignored the fact I used her full name. "Me too... But those boys over there seem to be too. Let's go talk to them!!!" She squealed, pointing at them.

"Um... sure?" I agreed reluctantly. I should've known Alice would have wanted to make new friends.

When we arrived at the corner, Alice launched into an introduction. "I'm Alice, and this is my twin sister Bella." She pointed a tiny finger at herself, then at me. I smiled shyly.

The blonde spoke for the boys. "I'm Jasper, and this is my little brother Edward." That seemed to make Edward mad, and he piped up.

"Only by three minutes! Stop acting all cool because of it!" He squeaked. Then he flushed a light color of red. He turned to Alice and I. "Sorry, but Jasper always thinks he's better than me 'cause he's the older _twin._" He emphasized the word twins. I guess he wanted to make a point.

I spoke for the first time. My soft voice sounded sweet compared to the racket of Alice and Jasper. Edward's voice was like velvet, different from the other two.

"It's okay. I'm the younger twin too. Sometimes it bugs me." Staring at my feet, I spoke only to Edward. Alice was deep in conversation with Jasper about crayons. Wait, crayons? I decided to pretend I hadn't heard that.

Edward studied what he could see of my face carefully. "You're shy." He stated matter-of-factly.

I looked up, my chocolate brown eyes filled with curiosity. "How did you know that?" I questioned him, tilting my head to the side. That was something I did naturally when I was puzzled.

"I think it was something on your face, I guess." Edward shrugged. He was an interesting boy...

Just then the teacher came over holding name tags. She put one on Edward, then one on me. She turned towards Alice and Jasper. Jasper held proper still when she put his on, but Alice was a COMPLETELY different case.

When the teacher was just about to put her name tag on, Alice screeched, and started to run away. I rolled my eyes, and stared apologetically at Edward, then Jasper.

"She gets like this in a new place. Our father is a please-cop, and he tells us not to talk to strangers, which means new adults, I think." I said to the boys.

Our teacher was frantically chasing Alice around the room. I decided to help. Beginning to walk to where Alice was hiding, I murmured soothing words.

"Ally, it's okay. This is our teacher. Calm down." Sometimes I was the only person that could calm her down. Not this time. This time, Alice screamed and ran out from under the table she had been residing under.

"No! She's a stranger! THAT MEANS **DANGER!!!!**" She screeched, piling chairs up so she could climb on to the dresser, where the coats where. When she reached the top, Alice knocked down the chairs so no one could get up.

I was one of the few people who knew she wasn't a complete nutcase. There were real tears running down her face, and she was scared. Alice was really cautious around strangers.

Staring up at her, the teacher spoke.

"Alice, it's okay... I'm not t stranger. My name is Mrs. Topper, and I am going to be your kindergarten teacher. See? I'm no longer a stranger." She soothed her.

Alice pondered about what the teacher had just said. "Okay... Buuuuuuut... You have to let me put glitter on my name tag!" She squealed, hopping down from the dresser.

The teacher agreed, handing Alice her name tag. Alice set to work with the decorations. Alice loved to make things glittery. I giggled as she concentrated on her work.

I walked back over to Edward. "Alice takes stranger safety very... seriously."

Just then the boy named Jacob walked over. "Are you Isabella Swan? My daddy and your daddy are friends..." He stated.

I turned red. "Yes... But I prefer Bella.." I told him sternly.

"Oh, okay." Jacob said, and started to walk towards the carpet where Mrs. Topper had called us to. We were going to be read a story, apparently.

Kindergarten had begun.

_A/N: Well, how was it? I had fun writing the Alice bit, so let me know if you liked it. It seemed like a story waiting to unfold. I was all, "I don't want Alice to look stupid!" but the story told me otherwise. XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: OMG! So sorry I haven't been updating:o( Writers block, you see? Anyways, here is a new chapter, that I am forcing myself to write! HUZZAH!_

_Plus, I'm going to add quite a few grammar errors in here for little kid's sake. WOO!_

_(Don't hurt me if it sucks...)_

**Kindergarten Days**

I stomped on my now wrinkled jacket.

"ZIP UP YOU DUMMY JACKET!" I screamed at it, as Rosalie quietly walked over to me and yanked the jacket from under me.

"Bells... Shhh. Just get your boots on first. Then I'll help you with the zipper, okay?" She attempted to soothe me. I made an effort to calm down. My face was flushed, due to my anger at the non-zipping-up-jacket.

"Fine." I grumbled, running away from Rosalie into the large walk-in closet that was in the hallway. We kept our coats, boots, and other outdoor stuff in there.

I smashed into Alice. She squeaked and whipped around, expecting to see Rosalie, I suppose. Her expression softened when she saw that it was me.

"Oh! Bells! Aren't you excited? Jake's birthday party is going to be _so_ much fun! YAY!" Alice bounced up and down. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I guess. Speaking of the party, Jake's daddy and him are going to be here in a little bit! So we need to hurry up!" I said, attempting calmness.

It had been a few months since JK had started, and Jacob Black was throwing a birthday party, and the whole class was invited. Mommy thought that Jacob's daddy was brave to look after all of us for an hour. An hour wasn't even that much!

"Yeah." Alice bent down to her wide selection of boots, and groaned. "There's NOTHING to wear on my feeties!" She cried dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Ally, you have TEN PAIRS OF BOOTS. Pick something, or I'll have _Rosie_ do it for you." I threatened. Alice hated it when anyone but me or her picked out her clothing or shoes.

Alice quickly bent down again, picking up her plain black Ugg boots, since it wasn't raining. I copied her, choosing the same boots. Alice donned her rain jacket, and walked out of the room, practicing her ballet walk. I used to try to copy her, but I soon gave up, because I didn't think my balance problems needed to be embraced but me trying to 'dance walk', as Alice called it. I used to be jealous of her grace, but I got over it. Mostly.

---

Ten minutes later, Alice and I stood by the door. Alice was bouncing, and I thought she was going to bounce right through the roof.

Mommy was standing beside us, tears in her eyes.

"Mommy? Why is you crying?" I asked, my eyes round. Mommy reached down and patted me, smiling a watery smile.

"Because, Bells, you and Ally are growing up. Going to your first party!" She sniffed. Rosalie walked into the room.

"Mommy, it's _just_ a party. A _TELETUBBIES_ party. Ally will probably ruin it." Rosalie grinned evilly at Alice, knowing what would follow.

"NO I WON'T! MEANIE!" Alice screamed, charging at Rosalie head on. Rosalie was already running, with the tiny blur that was Alice behind her. I looked away, clutching at Mommy's knee. I knew who was going to win this fight.

Alice.

Rosalie was to girly to win fights. Alice and I were the ones who weren't afraid to 'mess up our hair'. I though I hair was already messy enough, anyways.

"AAAAGH!" I heard one of my sisters cry. It was Rosalie. I rushed over to see Alice sitting atop her head, pulling her hair. I ran forwards and grabbed Alice.

"Ally, no. It's not nice to beat up your sister." I quoted my mother's words. Mommy walked in, and patted me.

"Bells, you are going to be one heck of a good counselor." She praised me, ruffling my hair. I smiled.

_DING DONG._

We all turned our heads to the door. It was time.

I was going to grow up.

_A/N: That ending reminded me of Supernanny. Like, when she rings the doorbell, and everyone looks at it, and the dramatic music plays? Yeah. :oP Sorry that is most likely sucked._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry this is so late! -cries- I totally forgot about FF, and... Well... Here's a new chapter! Anyways, __**I have discovered I write best in third person, so, I'm trying out third person in this chapter**__. Bear with me. I also want to finish up Tiny Miracle. SOON. Then delete it after a few months. It's SO clique. And, could you all check out my new oneshot, please? :3 I will love you forever if you R&R my stories!_

_TALLY HO WITH THE CHAPTER!_

**Kindergarten Days**

Little Bella shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot. Social gatherings were _not_ her calling. And birthday parties were a kindergartner's idea of a social gathering. And Bella was stuck at one, alone in a corner. Alice, being a social butterfly, was out talking to people.

Particularly Jasper.

"I wanna leave." Bella whispered to herself. Herself sometimes responded, like now. _Go talk to Edward._ "But... He's all the way over there. _Across the party place._" She whimpered. _Oh, psh! Walk, dang it! WALK! Forwards! Left, left!_ Herself told her. Bella made her way towards the dreaded PARTY PLACE.

The terrified child broke into a run. She didn't notice Edward doing the same thing. As she continued forwards, Bella typically stumbled.

Right into Edward.

"Ow, what-" Edward squeaked. He then realized who had crashed into him. "Bella! I was looking for you." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well you found me." Bella grumbled. She was in a bad mood now that she was on the ground. And blood was oozing from her leg.

"Wait- BLOOD?!" The tiny child screamed. Her breathing became rapid, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Edward, _help._" She sighed at the frightened boy standing over her. Edward immediately obliged. He ran for Billy Black, who was being trailed by Jacob.

"Bella's leaking! Save her!" Edward said frantically. He was too panicked to maintain his almost perfect way of speaking. His brand new friend was bleeding on the floor, and looked so scared, he couldn't help but feel it too.

Alice barged through the crowd of children clustered around Bella. "Bells! Calm down now!" Alice shrieked at her panicking sister. "It has almost stopped! Look!"

"_I can't._" Bella moaned. Nausea kicked at her stomach. "Ally - Kleenex... Band-aid..." She whispered. Before she passed out, that is.

--

Bella blinked open her brown eyes to see a tired Rosalie standing over her. Why on Earth would Rosalie be tired? She always got her beauty sleep.

"Rosie? Why are you tired?" Bella croaked. Her throat felt dry.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought I'd have to wait here forever! MOM!" Rosalie yelled down the stairs. Renee came rushing up.

"Bella, honey! You're okay!" Renee shrieked, smothering the sick child in kisses. Bella could feel the cold of her lips, cooling her forehead.

"My head is hot." Bella complained. Renee shook her head. "Fever."

"I don't wanna have a beaver! I wanna be not sick! I wanna play with Ally." Bella thrashed about, using her commonly mispronounced word. Her mother sighed in annoyance. A regular occurance when a word was mispronounced.

"I know sweetie, but you'll be fine soon." Bella's mother smoothed her bed covers, kissed her forehead again, and left the room to go have some coffee with Charlie.

Rosalie snickered. "They had to lock Alice in the bathroom. She was trying to get in here to see you, but Mommy caught her and stuck her in the bathroom. Mommy said that she was too hyper."

Bella frowned. "Go get her! I wanna see Ally."

"No. Now _sleep._ Then the house will be quiet again." Rosalie poked Bella in the head and ran off. Bella looked like her frown was carved into her face. Rosalie was _not_ making her day any better.

She officially hated birthday parties.

_A/N: Okay. Next chapter everyone will be older, because I want to venture into the future with Edward and Bella being buds and all. :D Plus they can have a better vocabulary. They shall be in Grade 3._

_Remember to review! Reviews make me smile. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ohmygee! What's this? ANOTHER update? :o FizzyJones must be craaaazy! xD Anyways, I got bored and decided to write this._

_**And I would like to ask you from the bottom of my heart to PLEASE, PLEASE review this chapter. Reviews make pessimists smile. Review make me write faster. Oh, and could you review my oneshot, Caramelldansen, Bella Style?**_

_ON WITH THE GRADE 3 CHAPTER!_

**Grade 3 Days**

Bella hurried down the hallway to her classroom. She was late, she was sure of it. She had dropped her books two times on her way down here, and she had tripped five times. Not a good way to start the afternoon.

As Bella hurried on, she didn't notice the grinning Edward lounging about in front of the classroom.

"Oof!" Bella mumbled as she smashed into Edward. His grin widened as he bent down to help her pick up her books. Bella stomped her foot once her books were back in her hand. "Ed-ward! You could've moved! I'm late."

"Not really. I'm waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. I think Alice forgot her lunch pail in the cafeteria, and Mrs. Spruce made the whole class go back to get it with her. I don't think Alice will be that popular for a while." Edward smirked.

Bella just shook her head. "Alice always manages to be the star of the show somehow. _Especially,_"She paused, grinning, "In Jasper's eyes."

"Talk about it. Last night he was jabbering on about wanting to hold her hand or something." Edward rolled his green eyes to the ceiling. The pair often complained about their sibling's relationship. They were 'madly in love with each other', according to a hyped up Alice.

As Edward's eyes returned to Bella, Rosalie's class walked by. Rosalie was absently combing her hands through her hair, smiling seductively at another Grade 5 boy; Edward's older brother, Emmett.

Bella waved at her older sister in vain. Rosalie didn't care about anyone besides herself these days.

When Rosalie ignored her younger sister, Bella tried not to let herself show her disappointment. She wanted 'her Rosie' to care for her again, in her strange way. Now all the older sister did was yell at her and Alice when they tried to speak to her.

"It's okay, Bells. She'll come 'round." Edward patted Bella's shoulder reassuringly. She couldn't help but feel a little bit better. She smiled at him.

After a minute or two passed, Bella's class came stampeding down the hall. Their loud, raucous laughter echoed in the once silent hallway.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked. "You won't _believe_ what just happened..." She launched into what promised to be a long, rich explanation, but the teacher shushed her.

Jacob and Mike were the only ones still talking. About Pokemon or something stupid. Boys. Bella rolled her eyes as the teacher gave them a death glare. Or, better known by Jasper and Edward; the _teacher's glare._

Thinking about it made Bella giggle. The teacher glanced at her briefly before spinning around on her heel and marching into the classroom. The grumbly class followed her.

Bella trudged to her seat next to Mike. As soon as they were both seated, Mike started waving his wrist in her face.

"Bella, look! At recess the Squirtle Club let me in! They gave me an authentic bracelet and everything!" Gabbed Mike. Bella nodded as enthusiastically as she could manage, she didn't want to bring down his spirits.

What a kind girl, she was.

'_Aight! I called it Grade 3 Days to represent the grade they're in. The next chapter will be at home, and Bella will see something she probably shouldn't have. :O_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: WHEEEEEEE! I'm really excited about this chapter, 'cause I have a fun idea for it._

_**Please, please review! All of my stories? :3 It'll make a little writer verrry happy!**_

_ON WITH THE CHAPTER 6 OF NESS!_

**Grade 3 Days**

Bella sat in the room she and Alice shared, her homework spread around her. She absently chewed on her favorite pencil's eraser, thinking. Not about her homework, sadly. About Rosalie. Ever since she had tried to wave at her, Rosalie had ignored Bella at all costs. She'd run off if she saw Bella coming, and at dinner she'd gobble up her food and run back upstairs. It made Bella want to cry. In fact, she had.

Alice was now getting revenge on Rosalie, or trying to. She was downstairs putting Super-Glue in Rosalie's shoes. But poor Alice couldn't find any glue, let alone Super-Glue. Bella had no idea what Alice was using, but she could hear evil laughs echoing up the stairs.

Bella gave up on sitting there, and decided to go downstairs. As she walked down the hall, she passed Rosalie's room. Her door was slightly ajar, and Bella could see someone besides Rosalie in there.

Bella's little heart sped up. Was Rosalie being kidnapped? Bella panicked and called out Rosalie's name. "Rosalie? Are you-" She was cut off by Rosalie's loud groan, and her harsh, "SHUT UP!"

Her eyes teared up. Why did Rosalie hate her? What had Bella done? Heaving a great sob, Bella ran downstairs towards Alice.

"Ally - she - door - screamed..." Bella sobbed into her sister's arms. Alice understood. A glare lit her face, and she led Bella into the basement/playroom to plot.

"Okay, Bells. So, Rosalie slammed her door, and you saw someone else in there with her?" Alice questioned. Bella nodded, her tear flow lessening. "Who could it be?"

"I dunno. Did you hear the person? What was the person's hair color?" Alice was getting into her detective mode. Bella thought hard. She remembered seeing the person's head, and seeing the person's build and height. It was a boy, she thought.

"I think it was a boy, and his hair was blackish-brown, and he looked strong. I thought he was trying to kidnap Rosalie." Bella's now angry face turned red. Anger flowed through her veins. She cared about Rosalie, and all she could do was scream at her.

Alice's eyes were round. "Bells... That sounds a lot like Emmett..." She whispered. Bella was shocked. "How could he get in?" Alice looked thoughtful.

"Window." Alice and Bella whispered at the same time. Horror struck their faces. What was Rosalie doing with Emmett? It couldn't be true. They wouldn't believe it.

--

The next day, Alice and Bella were perched on a thick branch just above Rosalie's window. Jasper and Edward were positioned in the hallway outside Rosalie's room, waiting to catch Emmett if he tried to escape.

There was a story behind all of this. Bella and Alice grew very suspicious over the course of the day. There were thumps an hour after Bella had been screamed at, and they suspected Emmett was just leaving. So, after that, Alice called Jasper up and told him what was going on, and asked if Emmett was home. Jasper said no. Bella and Alice had exchanged glances, and told Edward and Jasper to come to their house the next day.

The plan was set.

So, after three minutes of crouching, Emmett appeared at the base of the tree, and started to climb. Bella held her breath, and squeezed Alice's hand. They prayed that Emmett wouldn't see them. He didn't. He climbed through Rosalie's window, to be greeted by sighs of pleasure from Rosalie.

Bella looked at Alice, waiting for the signal. It came, and they both slithered silently down the tree, so they could see into the window.

The sight they saw was horrifying. Rosalie was dressed in a very short dress, and her leg was hitched around Emmett's. Her lips were on his, and they were both swaying from side to side.

Bella and Alice couldn't help it. They screamed. Loudly. Jasper and Edward burst through the door, and they screamed too. Rosalie and Emmett jumped apart, and Emmet made for the window, ignoring Alice and Bella.

Rosalie's face turned red with anger. She yelled at Alice and Bella until she was hoarse, and Bella was too sickened to cry. When Rosalie finally shut up, Alice started yelling.

"ROSALIE HOW COULD YOU SNEAK BEHIND MOM AND DAD'S BACKS LIKE THIS? HOW COULD YOU KISS SOMEONE AT YOUR AGE?! HOW COULD YOU?" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Jasper then started yelling things at Rosalie. "HOW COULD YOU MANIPULATE MY BIG BROTHER INTO DOING SOMETHING SO SICK AND WRONG? HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH AS TO CALL HIM OUT OF OUR HOUSE? AND ALL TO SNEAK IN HERE!"

Bella sank into a corner, her face buried into her hands. Rosalie looked at her, and her face looked as though someone had slapped her. She realized how cruel she had been to Bella, all because she thought that Bella would find out about her and Emmett because of what she saw at school.

"Bella..." Rosalie began, but Bella stopped her.

Tears streaming down her face, Bella stood up, sobbing. "Just get o-out of my l-life, Rosalie. Y-you don't even care enough to tell me why you h-h-hated me s-s-so m-m-much..."

"Bella... I-" Rosalie began again. Bella screamed to stop her.

"S-s-s-shut up! I h-h-h-h-hate y-you!"

_A/N: Okay, uhm, Bella's parents were out bowling with some friends, and Rosalie was supposed to be babysitting. And Bella's so upset because Rosalie turned on her for some stupid boy._

_Yeah. REVIEW PLEASE! _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Whee! This updating stuff is fun. xD I'm so glad that I found my niche in writing. I luuurve third person now! And I luuuuurve all of my reviewers!_ _Every single one of 'em. And I'd love you all even more if you reviewed my oneshots... :3_

_This is the aftermath of Chappy 6._

**Grade 3 Days**

Bella remained in her room for the remainder of the disturbing day. Alice came in occasionally, twice bearing cookies. The other times she just gave Bella a hug, and sauntered out. Plotting even more revenge on Rosalie, no doubt.

A few times Rosalie knocked on the door, begging Bella to come out and see her. Bella would just throw something at the door to ward her off. She hated Rosalie right now. She had betrayed her and Alice for some dumb boy. And she had been _kissing_ him. It was a good thing Bella and Alice had found her, before it went too far.

Bella shuddered at the thought.

"...Bella? Please talk to me... I'm sorry..." Rosalie's voice came for the fourth time that day. This time Bella said something.

"Go away, Rosalie. _I don't want to talk to you."_ Bella paused, wondering if Rosalie would leave. She didn't. "I hate you. _Leave me alone."_ Rosalie left sullenly. She could understand why Bella hated her, but she just wished that Bella would talk to her.

Bella buried her face into her pillow. She cried. For a long time. She cried and cried until she finally took notice to the hand touching her shaking back.

"Bells... It's okay... I feel the same way about Emmett." Edward's smooth voice soothed her._ How long had he been there?_ Bella wondered, embarrassed.She sat up, and leaned her head onto Edward's shoulder. He patted her back.

"It'll be okay... Rosalie is really, honestly sorry..." Bella sobbed. "Shhh..." He whispered. Bella sobbed in his arms until she finally fell asleep due to exhaustion. Edward tucked Bella into her bed, and smoothed her tangled hair.

Edward prayed that Bella would be fine.

--

Months later, Bella say in her desk at school. She was now next to Angela Weber, a shy girl. She was _definitely_ a step up from Mike. Unfortunately for her, Mike was sitting behind her now. He played with her hair too much for her liking.

Alice, who was sitting across the aisle from Bella, noticed how annoyed Bella was about Mike. So, when the teacher went out to get something from the staff room, Alice sprang on Mike. He was once more playing with Bella's hair.

"Gear off of her!" Alice yelled at Mike, smacking him. Mike, caught off guard, squealed like a little girl. He waved his hands around until Alice thought he had learned his lesson.

She then backed off and sat in her seat, glaring menacingly at Mike. If he told on her, he was _dead._ Mike fixed his hair, flushed.

"That's right, play with your own hair, Mike." Alice growled at him.

Edward, meanwhile, was laughing his head off in the back of the classroom.

_A/N: I have NO IDEA why I put that end part in. :P I wanted to brighten up the sad story. xD Next chapter, they shall be in Grade 7. (OHMYGEE, older than me!) Things will start to get complicated with Bella and Edward. :3 I intend to stay on Grade 7 for a while. And at the end of the story, we'll flip back to JK. A treat for ya. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: HELLLLO wonderful people who read my stories! I was in the mood to update so be happy! :) I am!_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review my FAVORITE, AWESOME, AHHHHMAZING new story, Into the Mist. I love it even more than this story. Please? There'll be lots of updates as I have NINE WHOLE CHAPTERS written already.**_

_ON WITH THE GRADE SEVEN-NESS!_

**Grade Seven Days**

Bella stumbled into her locker, knocking her books out of her hands. Sighing with frustration, she bent down to pick up the many books she had to carry around with her. Sometimes advanced classes were a pain.

"Need help?" Came a familiar and loved voice. It was the voice of her best friend - Edward Cullen. His infamous crooked smile was present on his face. Bella looked at him grumpily.

"Not that I'm getting any." She grumbled. Edward bent down and snatched a book from her hands. He then proceeded to hand it back to her. Edward then bowed.

"You are _very_ welcome, Miss Swan. I hope to help you in the future." Edward pretended to tip an invisible hat. Bella rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle shove.

"Well, since you are _so_ eager to help me out, you will be carrying my books to advanced English, _Mr. Cullen."_ Bella dropped her books into Edward's hands. "Have fun with it." She giggled, before she flounced away to catch up with her twin sister Alice.

"Hey, Ally!" Bella grinned at her short twin. She also happened to be Bella's evil side, and her other best friend. Alice playfully glared at Bella.

"Well, _Bells_, I'm trying to figure out why Rosalie has hundreds of boys chasing after her. I thought Emmett was bad enough. But now we have a boy at our door every night with flowers or chocolates." Alice laughed.

"You do realize I still like the nickname Bells? People are trying to make me kill them today." She shook her head, fanning out her brunette hair.

Behind the two sisters, Edward watched Bella's hair - entranced. How did she get her hair to be quite so shiny? And it always smelt of strawberries. And he meant _always._

It was one of the many qualities of Bella that made Edward love her - in a brotherly way, of course.

--

Bella sat in the back of advanced English, fiddling with the edge of her paper. The teacher was droning on about something that she already knew - she had learned it _last_ year from an assignment. Research was actually helpful. It allowed her to daydream in class.

Her thoughts drifted to her days as a kindergartener. A smile played on her lips as she remembered Alice's meltdown when the teacher tried to put a name tag on her. It grew even bigger when she remembered the tiny faces of Edward, Jasper, Jacob, and even Mike.

Sometimes she wished she could go back in time and relive her happiest days. Things had only gotten difficult from that time. In Grade One, her mother had come down with breast cancer. In Grade Two, she had been told her mother may not survive. Later that year she had recovered. In Grade Three Bella had lost Rosalie for a very long period of time. In Grade Four Jasper had been bullied, which was hard on Alice. In Grade Five, her teacher, Mrs. DiFrujah had tortured Alice for being strong willed and different. In Grade Six, Edward and Jasper had been in a car crash, and had come out with serious injuries.

This year Bella had yet to endure her torture. She sensed it would be more emotional than ever before.

Alice, who was sitting beside her, waved her hand in front of her face.

"Bella? Beeellllaaaa... Class is about to end." She whispered. Bella jerked back into the present day, and shook her head violently.

"Arg, sorry. Drifting, you know? I was just wishing I could go back into kindergarten. Be happy for no reason. Be silly, careless. See you spazz out because of a name tag." Bella grinned at her now pouting twin.

"One time. _One time_, and you hold it against me for an eternity. You have no soul, Miss Bella Swan. Heartless, absolutely _heartless._ HEARTLESS I SAY! You deserve endless night, with only blood to drink, and severed fingers to eat. YES, BLOOD!" Alice managed to say all of this in a whisper.

What a _talented _girl Alice was.

Bella rolled her eyes, and started to back up her books. The bell was to ring in a minute.

As soon as class was dismissed, Edward caught up to Bella. He also caught her as she started to fall. There was a lot of catching involved.

"Hey, Bella. I just had an idea. Would you and Alice like to come to our place on Saturday to sleep over? We have some good movies. We also have several comfortable mattresses stored in our basement for company." He finished. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Is this Jasper's way of being with Alice every second of the day?"

"He was pretty ecstatic when I agreed to ask you and Alice..." Edward smirked, thinking the same thing as Bella. Jasper was infatuated. As was Alice. Ha. "So? Do you want to?"

"Fine. My mom and dad will be fine with it, and Alice will be as hyper as Jasper, perhaps more so." Bella laughed at the thought of Alice's face.

Meanwhile, a very excited Alice was bouncing around the courtyard. She had just envisioned Bella asking her for Edward and Jasper to sleep over at the Cullen mansion on Saturday.

--

As Bella and Alice stood in their room, Alice squeezed Bella in a hug. Bella could feel Alice bouncing in her spot. She was practically exploding with excitement.

"YES YES YES! Mom and dad better not object... What to wear? ..." Alice trailed off, her face suddenly panic stricken. "Wait... Um... Jasper told me...?" She squeaked. Bella raised an eyebrow for the second time that day.

"No. He didn't. How did you know?" Bella questioned. Alice shook in terror.

"Bella, please, _please_ don't send me to an insane asylum. I have a feeling that it's happened before... To someone extremely like me." Alice twisted her hands nervously. "I really hope that you won't be afraid of me... But Bella... I can see the future."

Bella clamped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"You're a... psychic?"

--

Somewhere in a different universe, Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen snorted after coming out of a vision. A vampire-ified Bella looked up from her new copy of _Wuthering Heights._

"What is it?" She asked softly.

Alice giggled. "I just had a vision. In said vision, you, Rose and I are all biological sisters. Humans. Our parents are Renee and Charlie. Many traumatic things are happening to us - and you and Edward are falling for each other. Jasper and I are already dating, it seems. What I saw was rather amusing. Mini-Me was telling you that she was a psychic. Your reaction was priceless." She snorted again.

Bella grinned. "Who knows? That could be happening right now somewhere. Ha."


	9. VERY IMPORANT, READ

**Okay, so. I vowed I'd NEVER do a chapter that wasn't a chapter, but guess what? This is a fully A/N chapter.**

**BLARLGEFLARGLEFLARGLEFLARGLE. **

**Anyways. xD I REALLY would like ALL of my readers, reviewers, etc... to move on over to my new account; Bouncing Bee. I have reposted Into the Mist there, will be rewriting Kindergarten Days, rewriting Repeat, starting an imprinting story, and YAY. YAY. **

**I'm kinda down because I lost all of my readers when I switched over, but I'd like to keep my work clean and good on this new account. :3 I know I have a fair amount of readers, and I'd be delighted to read each and every review from you guys.**

**I feel really weird, writing for no reason. I find it funny how some stories have over a thousand reviews, and others have none, when the writing is pretty much equal in talent. lawl. I'm really glad that good stories are getting recognized, though! 8D**

**I've been wondering what people are looking to read. I guess I'll just have to work my way up to being a popular author, huh? xD I plan to pursue a career in writing, so whee. I do enjoy rambling... **

**Haha, anyways. This is just a notification that there will NEVER be updates on here again, so don't be looking for 'em. I repeat, my new account is BOUNCING BEE, and I already have a story out, sooo. ;D Hinthint. **

**I'm looking forward to my new imprint story that's on it's way, and I hope you'll like it too! 8D**

**So, anyone who even remotely enjoyed my stories here, run on over and subscribe, favorite, or WHATEVER to my new story/rewritten story. I suddenly like Twilight again, so. And I have NOTHING to do, so updates will be frequent. Unless I have writer's block. Haha.**

**~FizzyJones, signing OUT.**


End file.
